


Cicatrices

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Tout petits récits... sur les Maraudeurs [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes





	Cicatrices

_Ce court texte a été inspiré par un dessin de[Natello](http://natello.deviantart.com/art/Lunar-Map-589069464).  
_

 

Un élève de première année, sous le regard amusé de ses camarades, s’approcha timidement de Remus.

— Les autres, commença-t-il d’une petite voix, désignant de la tête trois adolescents secoués de rire, veulent savoir pourquoi…

Il agita la main devant son visage, mimant la question qu’il n’osait pas poser. Remus eut pitié de lui mais lorsqu’il jeta un coup d’œil aux adolescents qui riaient toujours, il sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Chaque année, la même plaisanterie. Chaque année, un élève de première année était envoyé pour demander à Remus l’origine de ses cicatrices.

— Et t’as pas vu son torse !

Apparu de nulle part, Sirius s’installa dans le fauteuil en cuir à côté de Remus. Il décocha un clin d’œil provocateur à l’élève de première année qui finit par quitter la salle commune, la tête basse.

— Ça va ? demanda Sirius.

Remus hocha simplement la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait sans Sirius. Sans ses amis. Sans tout le soutien qu’ils lui apportaient. Il se demanda même si Fenrir Greyback ne lui avait pas donné plus de joie que de malheur. Sans les cicatrices et toutes les conséquences de la morsure de loup-garou, Remus serait-il le même, aujourd’hui ? Se serait-il assis à côté de Sirius, le jour de la répartition ? Aurait-il même été à Gryffondor ?

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? répéta Sirius.

— Je ne pourrais pas me sentir mieux, répondit Remus avec un sourire et les larmes aux yeux.


End file.
